


A Ghost and a Girl

by MeddlesomePixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Found Family, Kinda?, Other, Short One Shot, ghost - Freeform, slight body horro, toxic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddlesomePixie/pseuds/MeddlesomePixie
Summary: Written in 2014.A resident ghost takes it upon himself to get rid of some prospective buyers and gains a new friend in the process.





	A Ghost and a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written to give a little bit of backstory to the ghost character!

“Oh, I’m so glad you were interested in the ad! I’ve been trying to get rid of this house for months! It really is a lovely estate, I don’t know why everyone keeps away from it!” 

The perky real estate agent blabbered on as she led the family to the front steps. The house was really nice with its Victorian architecture and soft colors. The only problem was…there was already someone living there, though they hadn’t been alive for quite some time now. In fact, he was watching them all right now from the window upstairs. He studied them closely as they chatted for a few minutes before entering the house. There was five of them in all, an average-sized household. Of course, they would be looking at a bigger house. There were three children, two boys, and one girl, the youngest being the girl. He judged their ages to be fifteen, thirteen, and eight. 

As they went inside the manor the girl tugged on her mother’s sleeve, “Mommy, is this going to be our new house?” 

The woman sighed and shook her off, “Emma, I’ve told you a hundred times, I don’t know. We’re just looking right now.” She pouted a little and clutched onto the stuffed rabbit she was holding instead. Her brothers snickered and sneered at her, before shoving past her into the house. She huffed but kept on going, glaring down at the floor. Her father paid her no mind as he went to ask the agent a question. 

The ghost grinned from his window before quickly phasing through the floor to watch and wait for his chance. Maybe if he scared away the real estate agent too, they would stop putting his house for sale. He had to muffle a chuckle, he could only imagine the look on her face. He hid at the top of the staircase and watched the family look around. The boys were wrestling each other around, trying to shove the other into random pieces of furniture covered in bedsheets. Emma smiled a little and went to join them, but was knocked down as soon as she got close. 

Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffled a little before one of the boys whined, “Mooooom, Emma is crying again!” 

The mother pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked over and bent down to the little girl, “What do you think you’re doing? You just fell, you are fine! Now stop crying, and act like a big girl already. Honestly, I would have thought you’d have grown out of this by now.” The mother scoffed in disgust as she pushed past her towards the other adults. 

As her mother walked away to apologize for the interruption, Emma slowly stood to her feet, wiping her eyes. She sent a halfhearted glare to her brothers which they just laughed at. The ghost was beginning to grow impatient, now was his chance if any. He shifted his form to that of a small little boy, dragging a teddy bear by his leg. He retained his ghostly grey and transparency as he started to slowly descend the stairs, rubbing at one eye and sniffling. The younger boy was the first to spot him and pointed, “Dad?! Who’s that!?” Their father turned around to see what he could possibly be talking about and froze. He frowned as he studied the small child at the bottom of the stairs. 

He called to his wife and the agent who were examining the kitchen, “Helen? I thought you said no one was living here?” 

“Because there isn’t anyo-…” The agent stopped midsentence as she stepped back into the room. She pursed her lips before throwing on a fake smile and walking over to the small boy, one hand holding her clipboard tightly to her chest, “Ah…hello little…child. Are you lost?” 

The boy hiccupped and sniffed again, “I can’t find my mommy…” 

She crouched down to get down to his level, “Well, why don’t we go find her?” He gave a small nod and reached for her, eyes pleading. She quickly hid the disgusted look on her face as she hesitantly opened her arms. 

And that’s when it all changed. A laugh began to bubble up inside him, small and childlike at first, but then it grew and grew into a deep and terrible laugh. He grew with his laugh, body stretching impossibly high and twisting at odd angles. The agent shrieked as she fell back, trying to scoot away from the horrific sight in front of her. The father yelled for the kids, running to grab them, but was slung back by a glowing tentacle that threw him into the wall. The ghost let out an earsplitting shriek as his body changed more and more, becoming more grotesque and horrific by the second. Eyes and mouths sprouted from every stretch of surface available. Bones cracked and groaned in protest as they elongated and twisted. Above it all, the ghost’s laugh was heard. 

The boys were paralyzed in fear, unable to take their eyes off of the nightmare in front of them, but they were quickly grabbed and dragged out by their mother who was wasting no time in getting them out. 

“G̢͜E͢͝T͘ ̶͟ƠU͢T͢ ͢OF̕ M̡Y̕ H͢O̕͢U҉S҉̧E̡!” The monster roared as the agent tried her best to scramble to her feet. One of her expensive high heels were missing by the time she was successful. She ran out of the house screaming in terror. With one last flick of his tentacle, the ghost threw the father out through the window. The father let out a shriek as he flew through the air, landing with a heavy thud just outside. It only took him a moment to get back up and head to the car that was starting up. 

When the ghost was satisfied he shrunk down to his normal form, dusting off his shoulders. As he was turning around to go upstairs he heard a small voice. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He spun around quickly, searching for the source of the voice. He looked down and realized that the little girl was still there. She stood in front of him without any fear, holding her bunny to her chest. He frowned and hovered down to look at her, “Sorry for…what?” He asked skeptically. 

She bowed her head, “For coming into your house. I didn’t know anyone was here.” His eyes widened and he sat down in front of her so they could be eye to eye. No one had ever actually apologized before, they just came in without asking…He glanced out at the window before looking back at her. There was no sign of the screaming family from before. 

“Your family has left you.” 

She clutched her bunny tighter, “I know. I don’t mind. They were all mean anyway.” 

A smirk played at his lips as he considered this girl. He held out his hand to her, “Tell you what, why don’t you stay here with me?” She looked up at the ghost before nodding. 

She took his hand, “I’m Emma. What’s your name?” 

“Whatever you want to call me.” 

Emma thought for a long moment before beaming up at him again. 

“How about friend?”


End file.
